Aos Si
Aos Si are descendants of Fae that have a natural affinity for certain aspects of the galea, the Earth, Moon's, Stars, Sun and Oceans.They are very similar to Gnomes in that they have left the Prime Verdant plane but unlike them they have become mortal. Appearance Aos Si have four digits on each hand—three fingers and a thumb—and four toes on each foot. They have at least two horns and pointed ears. However, their skin tones, hair colors, and the shape of their horns vary between races, and each race dons different body markings, which are not permanent, but rather temporary tattoos. History Society and Culture Racial Traits Aos Si all have the following racial traits: * Ability Score Modifiers: All Aos Si gain ability score modifiers based on their Subrace. * Low Light Vision: All Aos Si have Low Light Vision. * Elemental Aptitude: All Aos Si gain an affinity for a specific type of elemental energy. This grants them resistance of 5 to that element and a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance with a spell using that element. Each subrace is attuned to a different element. Aos Si also have abilities that are unique to each of their subraces such as being aquatic for the Tidebound. They will be listed under each subraces page. Subraces * Earthblood - Earthblood Aos Si are connected to the earth in a way that very few creatures are. They commune with nature almost without thought leading to many to follow the druid path. They have more natural colored skin tones that range from deep brown to tan with horns that appear to be like antlers which blends in with hair that is can be any shade of green. Earthblood Aos SI can be found in almost any forest and many can mistake their presence for that of wild or wood elves. * Moonshadow - Moonshadow Aos Si are connected to the magical energy of the Moon. Their natural abilities in stealth and speed make them adept assassins, infiltrators and illusionists. They live in the Silvergroves, which are hidden underneath a veil of magic and can only be entered through the use of a ritual. Moonshadow Aos Si typically have pale to dark-skin with purple markings stretching across parts of their body. They have white or silver hair, pale eyes that vary in color between light blue to lilac. they commonly wear teal and black colored clothing and armor. All appear to feature horns of blue to a purple hue, with swirl-like symbols of a lighter hue * Startouched - Startouched Aos Si are rare, and few others have ever come across them. They can live for over 10000 years, and they experience a time scale that is more like the stars which gives them a detached, big picture perspective of the world.Their physical features include dark blue-tinted skin with hair of a light blue to white hue, while their horns are more elaborate than the horns of other Aos Si. They have eyes that appear from white to light purple bearing an unmistakable black sclera. Many Startouched Aos Si become powerful mages and travel the planes. * Sunfire - Sunfire Aos Si are connected to the magical energy of the Sun. Known as expert craftsmen, they craft works of architecture, art, weapons and armor that is said to be infused with the sun. They commonly appear with dark skin and hair that comes in varied but warm colors ranging from coal-black to golden blond. Their eyes are every color of the sun from deep orange to pale yellow. Many, but not all wear dreadlocks. Their horns appear to be near coal black but are often adorned with gold. Their main place of residence is Lux Aurea, a grand city hidden in the desert which is considered to be a crowning achievement for their race. * Tidebound - The Tidebound Aos Si are truly majestic inhabitants of the oceans and seas of Galea. Masters of the waves they have skin that can be any shade of the sea, from the dark blue of the ocean depths to the green of sea-foam. Tidebound Aos SI normally have two or three sets of horns that are the color of coral that blend into their white hair. They have eyes that can are best described as metallic with copper to silver and other similar shades. Tidebound Aos Si tend to wear lose fitting clothing that is light and easy to move in and live in small coastal villages that are in remote locations. Unlike other Aos SI the markings that the wear are permanent tattoos chosen once they become adults..